This invention relates to flip-top cartons.
Flip-top cartons are known in a number of applications, e.g. for packaging cigarettes and are usually of rectangular parllelepiped shape.
Attractive packages have been provided by forming cartons with curved sides and detachable lids. It would be an advantage to have such cartons with tops that can flip.
In this regard th applicant is aware of European Patent No. 0,204,933--Focke and Co. GMbH which describes a flip top carton in which the longitudinal edges of the lid and the box part are angled so that the box has an octagonal cross section. In addition, European Patent No. 0,200,087--Focke and Co. GMbH--describes a process and apparatus for producing flip-top cartons with bevelled or rounded longitudinal edges. In this process, the rounded or bevelled edges are formed on the flat blank prior to folding of the box.